


Elsa’s Fun

by tch420 (Verryck)



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, Group Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22849042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verryck/pseuds/tch420
Summary: With Anna away, Elsa finds herself in need of a good fucking. Fortunately, the castle's guards are never far away.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney), Elsa (Disney)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a ridiculous smut fic. PWP to the max. If you don't like that, skip this one :)
> 
> This fic has no relation to my other one (Elsa’s Awakening). I'm probably not going to work on this one any more.  
> Enjoy.

Elsa sighed and rubbed her eyes. It was late, and she could barely concentrate. The trade deal sat on the desk before her, barely completed. It was the last thing she wanted to do right now.

Sighing, she leaned back in her chair. The cool leather felt good against her bare skin. Elsa was naked, save for a pair of panties. She usually shed her clothes when in the privacy of her own rooms. It felt good, and made the Queen feel sexy and attractive. Her breasts sat high on her chest, rising and falling with each breath. She ran her hands over them, feeling their weight. Pinching her nipples, she let out a soft moan. She was far too worked up to continue working, so that only left one thing to do. She stood up and crossed the room to the door. Opening it slightly, she poked her head out.

“Psst!” she whispered to the pair of guards in the hall. “Would you like to come inside?”

The men grinned and came to the door. Elsa turned to let them in, and sashayed over to the bed. She hooked her thumbs in the waistline of her panties and slid them down over her hips. They fell to the floor, leaving her naked. The men grinned at each other, quickly shedding their armor and underclothes. Elsa’s heart thudded as she considered what she was about to do. It wasn’t the first time she’d called upon the guards to satisfy her, but she usually got fucked alongside her sister. This was her first time going solo. Anna wasn’t even in the Kingdom—she and Elsa had been invited to Corona for a visit. Elsa had too much work to go, so Anna went by herself. Elsa smiled, wondering what Anna and Rapunzel were getting up to. Getting fucked, most likely. Anna and Elsa had introduced Rapunzel to the lifestyle a few months ago.

Elsa went over to the bed and climbed on, assuming a position on all fours. Immediately, she felt rough hands on her hips, and a second later, the fullness of a large cock filling her up. She moaned loudly as he bottomed out. Elsa loved the feeling of getting fucked. Anna’s fingers and tongue were heavenly, but there was something exquisite about getting railed.

“Oh, God, just like that,” she moaned as the guard pumped into her, his cock hitting that sweet spot inside. Her pleasure was already growing, and she knew it wouldn’t take long for her to come. The other guard took up position by her head, his large cock swinging in Elsa’s face. She wasted no time in swallowing it, the guard groaning as she throated him.

This was the way Elsa liked to get fucked; on her knees with a big cock at each end. The only thing that would make it better would’ve been a third in her ass, but she would take what she could get. Two years ago, Elsa never believed she could be sexual at all, and then one fateful night, she and Anna experienced their first time. Even after that, the Queen never thought she’d ever be fucking any man, let alone her guards. And yet, here she was, taking cock like it was second nature.

It was second nature. Once Anna introduced Elsa to the wonderful world of heterosexual sex, the young Queen couldn’t get enough. Almost every night, the two sisters would invite some of the guards to their room, to be passed around and shared like whores. It was a dirty feeling, and Elsa loved it. She found it empowering.

Their nightly activities became an open secret among the castle’s staff. The sisters had probably slept with almost every guard, as well as some of the additional support staff that ran the Royal household. Once, Elsa and Anna had propositioned a newly appointed guard, a young man of eighteen. He had been so frightened he actually ran away. They’d followed him, and once Elsa dissolved her ice dress in front of him, he rapidly changed his mind. The three of them had fucked in a nearby supply closet, and made it a day he’d never forget.

Elsa moaned as the cock thrust into her, pounding her senseless over and over again. She could barely concentrate on giving good head, but the other man didn’t seem to mind. He gripped her shoulder, a signal that usually meant one was about to come. Surely enough, his cock began to pulsate in her throat. Elsa caught the first rope of cum in her mouth, then pulled away. The rest of it landed on her face. Elsa loved taking loads this way. There was something degrading yet empowering about facials. She couldn’t describe it, but she didn’t care. Elsa loved it.

Seconds later, the guard fucking her pulled out and flipped Elsa onto her back. She spread her legs for him, and he wasted no time in sinking back inside her. He resumed his pace, but this time he brushed his thumb across Elsa’s clit. Her pleasure spiked and she arched her back, pushing her breasts up. She pinched her nipples firmly, which tipped her over the edge. The Queen let out a long, loud moan as she orgasmed. Her pussy clamped down around the thick cock, and the guard moaned with her. After a final thrust, he pulled out and exploded all over Elsa’s tits. She smiled as the hot cum landed on her smooth, pale skin. And there was a lot. Rope after rope landed on her body. Most landed on her breasts and stomach, but she then leaned up to catch the last of it on her face.

“Wow!,” she gasped, collapsing back down on the bed. Her chest heaved, her cum-covered tits rising and falling. “That, my dears, was absolutely incredible.”

“Glad to be of service,” the guard who had fucked her replied. She grinned and turned to his friend. “It’s your turn next time,” she said with a wink. “You only got a blowjob, so it’s only fair you get my pussy. You’re probably a bit spent though, aren’t you?”

“Yes, my Queen,” he replied with a bashful smile.

“Please, call me Elsa,” she said. “You just had your cock in my mouth, after all.”

He laughed and walked over to his pile of clothing. They got dressed slowly, exchanging looks and glancing back at Elsa’s cum covered body.

“On your way back to the barracks,” Elsa said, “why don’t you send a couple of your friends my way? I could go for a round two. And three…”

Several hours later, after Elsa had been shared with dozens of guards, she collapsed on the bed, utterly exhausted. She lazily sucked a cock, one of the last few men to remain. The first two men that night had sent three of their comrades back to her room. After Elsa had her fun with them, they sent for five more. At one point during the night, Elsa had been servicing no fewer than seven cocks at once. She rode one, while another rutted in her ass. A third in her mouth, and the last four she took turns stroking. She felt so used. She was in heaven. Now, it had fizzled down to the final two, the last of whom Elsa was currently finishing off.

Sure enough, seconds later the guard came in her mouth, groaning softly. Elsa swallowed, rather than letting him finish on her face this time. His softening cock pulled out, a drop of cum landing on her breasts.

“Mmm, wonderful,” Elsa murmured. The guard grinned and crossed the room to his pile of clothes and armor. His companion, who had finished inside Elsa a few moments ago, was already dressed.

“Shall we send more, Elsa?”

The Queen laughed as she lay back on the bed, stretching her arms above her head. “I think that even I have reached my limit. Besides, I actually do have some work to do.” The unfinished treaty still sat on her desk. She had meant to stop fucking after the first two, but she couldn’t help herself going further. She’d had countless orgasms, the aftershocks of which where still making her tremble. It should hold her for a little while, at least.

The two men, now dressed, bowed and left, leaving Elsa alone. The young woman rose and went into the bathroom. She admired her reflection, her face and chest covered in cum. Elsa grinned. She’d caused this. She’d provided her body for pleasure, and this was the result. Rapunzel thought it was degrading at first, an affront to women everywhere, but Elsa never found that to be true. She felt beautiful and sexy and powerful, and it hadn’t taken long to convince Rapunzel of this.

Taking a washcloth, she wetted it with cold water and began to wipe herself clean. It took a few passes, but Elsa finally wiped the last of the cum away. She tossed it into the nearby basket, and took one last look at her reflection.

Back in the bedroom, Elsa put her panties back on and sat down in front of the treaty on her desk. It wasn’t going to get finished tonight, that was for sure. Elsa’s mind was still preoccupied on the events of that night. Getting fucked by dozens of men always distracted her. She pushed the paper away and got back up. She would finish it tomorrow. For now, she wanted more sex. Elsa chuckled to herself; it was incredible just how insatiable she was. Moments ago, she thought she was done for at least a night, but the urge had already resurfaced. Maybe she’d go to the barracks and suck everyone off. Maybe she’d let the entire guard run a train on her. Maybe she’d do both…

Elsa was decided. She formed a dress of woven ice around her body, ensuring it hugged every curve. It was low cut and pushed her breasts up, forming an impressive cleavage. She was excited. The last time she’d done this—with her sister, of course—she couldn’t walk right for the rest of the night. She couldn’t wait. Elsa quickly readjusted her breasts, making sure they were sitting comfortably, and left the bedroom. When she got to the barracks, she was going to get naked and take up position on all fours. What happened next would be up to the men. She trembled, mainly with excitement, but also a little nervousness. She’d never taken this many men alone. At least she’d have plenty of stories to tell Anna when she returned.

A cheer erupted from the ranks of guards when Elsa entered. With a snap of her fingers, Elsa stood nude before them all.

“So, boys, who gets me first?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna arrives back in Arendelle after a long voyage, and is eager to spend time with her sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I lied—chapter 1 won't be the last of this story. Hope you enjoy. This is just still a smut fic.

“I am absolutely exhausted,” Anna said, collapsing on Elsa’s bed. “That was the longest voyage I’ve ever done!”  
“Nobody to fuck you on the way home, huh?” the Queen remarked. She stood at the foot of the bed, nude as she almost always was. Anna pouted.  
“No! The captain was married, his first mate was gay, and the oarsmen were always too exhausted to even stumble to the crew quarters, let alone fuck me.” Anna shuffled off the bed and stood up, and began to slowly take her clothes off.  
“How was the visit itself? Did you have fun with Rapunzel?”  
Anna grinned. “Oh, did I! Holy shit, Elsa, that woman is unstoppable!” She unfastened her bra and tossed it aside. Elsa’s gaze was fixed on her sister’s perky breasts. Anna hadn’t noticed, having launched into a speech.  
“...and by the end of it, I could barely walk. Elsa? Elsa? Are you listening to me?  
“Huh? What?” Elsa jolted and looked back at Anna’s face. “I’m sorry, Anna. I was distracted. I’ve missed those beautiful breasts of yours.”  
Anna grinned and cupped them. “Well, dear sister, they’re all yours. Come here.”  
Elsa stepped forward and surrendered herself to Anna’s arms. Their kiss started slow and sensual, and their hands explored every inch of the other’s body. Elsa moaned as Anna squeezed her breasts.  
“So...”, Anna said between kisses, “what did you get up to while I was away?” They laid down on the bed, and Anna got on top. Their breasts pushed together in the most wonderful way, and they shared a deep kiss.  
“Oh, Anna, it was so much fun! I took your advice and had some fun by myself. I’d never done that without you. I...took on the whole barracks.”  
“No way?” Anna looked genuinely surprised. “How was it?”  
“Simply wonderful,” Elsa mused. Anna had slipped off Elsa to the side, and her hand had found its way between Elsa’s legs. A slender finger slid inside, and the Queen moaned softly. “I...ahhh...couldn’t walk right for hours after. But it was so worth it.”  
As much as Elsa loved getting fucked by cock, nothing beat the pure pleasure of making love to Anna. Their lips came together in another heated kiss, while Elsa slipped two fingers inside Anna. They each began to finger the other, a rhythm quickly being established.  
“Tell me more!” Anna said, gasping as Elsa found her g-spot. “Tell me how you got fucked, my Queen.”  
Elsa trembled; Anna’s words eliciting just as much pleasure as her fingers. When Anna’s thumb brushed her clit, Elsa struggled to even think.  
“I...went to the barracks...and let them have me. Oh, they fucked me so good...I was airtight the whole time...I came so hard the first time, I...ahhh...think the whole city heard me.”  
“God, that’s so hot,” Anna panted. “Tell me more, I’m so close...”  
Elsa didn’t have to. A single swipe of her thumb across Anna’s clit was all it took to send the redhead into a powerful orgasm. The princess screamed as she came, her body shaking against Elsa’s. Elsa felt Anna’s pussy squeeze her fingers in a vice grip. No wonder Anna could make a man cum in fifteen seconds if she felt like this. She kept moaning loudly, but they didn’t fear anybody walking in. Almost the entirety of the staff and guard knew the sisters’ sex noises, and they knew when they weren’t invited.

As Anna recovered, her fingering of Elsa regained its rhythm. Elsa had been close for a while, and she began to moan softly.  
“Did you fuck Rapunzel?” she half-whispered into her sister’s ear. Anna grinned. “I sure did,” she said with a sultry smile. “She is absolutely exquisite, and she can take a cock! She had this huge guy up her ass half the time I was there! Mind you, so did I.” She winked at Elsa, who shuddered with pleasure.  
“You’re a wonderful little slut,” the Queen murmured. “My slutty sister...I love you so much.”  
As they kissed, Elsa came. Her stifled moans filled the room as her orgasm crashed through her. This was a hundred — no, a thousand times better than sex with anyone else. She could feel every inch of Anna’s soft body against her own. Waves of warm pleasure cascaded through her very soul, deep, radiating out through the rest of her body. She could barely speak as the afterglow encased her body like a soft blanket.   
“Oh Anna...I’ve missed you so much,” Elsa murmured. Her face was nestled into Anna’s chest, whose arms were gently cradling her head. She felt safe.   
“I’ve missed you too. Through all that fun in Corona, I couldn’t stop thinking of you, my love.” She paused for a moment, then laughed. “Fucking men is a lot of fun, but it’s so much more fun if I’m doing it with you.”  
“I couldn’t agree more,” Elsa replied. Her right hand caressed Anna’s breast softly, every so often giving the nipple a gentle pinch. Anna’s soft moan every time was adorable.   
“I have a proposal for you,” the princess said. “How about we each get a good night’s sleep, then we take the next couple of days off. It’s even the weekend! Then, we both go to the barracks, and let them have their way with us. How does that sound?”  
Elsa nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, yes, a thousand times yes to that idea. Two gangbangs in one week? Lucky me!”  
“Four for me,” Anna said meekly. “But with you, it’ll be so much more wonderful.”  
Elsa giggled. “Well then, let’s get some sleep, then. Sounds like we’re going to need it.”  
The room was warm enough to not need blankets, and the softness of Anna’s body was more than enough to begin to lull Elsa to sleep.   
“Goodnight,” Anna said softly. “I love you.”  
“I love you too,” Elsa murmured, before drifting off to sleep. 

\--

When the sisters awoke, they wasted no time in getting dressed and making their way to the barracks. Anna had chosen her usual attire, while Elsa had gone with a short ice dress that showed off her legs and cleavage. She smirked as she felt eyes on her as they walked down the corridor. The majority of them had already been with her at one point or another, and it was satisfying to know that they’d take her again in a heartbeat.  
“Everyone is looking at you,” Anna observed as they passed a pair of gawking guards.  
“The dress might have something to do with it,” Elsa replied. “You’re getting a good few looks yourself, you know.”  
Anna glowed. “I know. Don’t you love it?”  
“So much,” the Queen replied. “I love being...enticing.”  
“Enticing is a good word for it,” Anna agreed with a laugh. “Here we are—” They had arrived at the barracks. It was an entire wing of the castle, separated only by a heavy oak door.  
“Ready?”  
“Always,” the Queen smirked. They pushed the door open, ready to surrender themselves to the men inside. Except—  
There were no men inside. Instead, a young woman with a terrified expression on her face stared at them. She was holding a mop, evidently she had been cleaning.  
“Where are the guards?” Anna demanded.  
“Out,” the woman replied shakily. “Tr-training exercise. They...they won’t be back until later.” She was trembling visibly at this point, clutching the handle of the mop until her knuckles turned white.  
“Are you all right?” Elsa asked gently. The woman’s eyes flicked rapidly between the two royals, and she even took a step backwards.  
“Anna,” Elsa murmured quietly to the redhead, “could you give us a moment? I think she’s a little intimidated.”  
The princess nodded. “I’ll meet you back at our room,” she whispered back. “I’ll fetch a couple of the guys; we’ll be waiting for you when you get back.” She finished her sentence with a wink.  
“Sounds wonderful,” the Queen replied. Anna smiled and left, leaving Elsa alone with the young woman. She took a step forward, and the girl nearly lost her footing stumbling back.  
“It’s okay,” Elsa said softly, raising her hands. “I’m not going to hurt you.” At first she thought the young woman was scared simply because she was intimidated being alone with two royals, but this seemed to be deeper than that.  
“I’m not going to hurt you,” Elsa repeated, “or...make you do anything you don’t want to.”  
Immediately, she stopped trembling and let go of the mop. It fell to the ground with a clatter. Before Elsa could react, the woman flung herself forward and fell into a heap at Elsa’s feet.  
“Oh, thank you!” she wept. “I’m so so sorry, my Queen, I shouldn’t have—”  
“Hey, hey, hey,” Elsa said awkwardly in an attempt to comfort her. She knelt down and placed her hands on the woman’s shoulders, guiding her into a sitting position. “I would never force anyone to do that. And I’m sorry if you ever believed that.”  
“It’s just...I mean, I just thought I couldn’t really say no to...to the Queen...”  
“Come here,” Elsa said softly. She guided the woman over to a bed and sat her down on the edge. She sat next to her, an arm around her shoulders. “You never have to be afraid around me. Ever. Do you understand?”  
“I do,” the woman sniffled, wiping her eyes.  
“What’s your name?”  
“Sirenna,” she replied.  
“Nice to meet you, Sirenna,” Elsa replied. “Now, are you okay?”  
“I am,” Sirenna replied, her voice growing more confident. “I’m sorry, my Queen. I got wrapped up in my own head. My friends...well...they know I like...women,” she said, blushing as she spoke. “So they were teasing me about having to sleep with you, and...well, my heart is promised to another.”  
Elsa smiled. “You have a girlfriend?”  
“Fiancée, actually,” Sirenna said fondly. “Her name is Eris.”  
“Congratulations,” Elsa said. “I hope you are very happy together.” She gently pulled Sirenna into a hug. The woman’s arms wrapped around Elsa’s waist.  
“Wow,” Sirenna said. “I’m having a heart-to-heart with my Queen. Never thought that’d happen.”  
Elsa laughed. “Well, it’s the least I could do. I suppose it is ultimately my responsibility what happens regarding...well, what I do.”  
“Can I ask you something?” When Elsa nodded, Sirenna continued. “Why do you do what you do?”  
Elsa shrugged. “It’s fun. It’s...a hell of a lot of fun, actually. But apart from that...well, it made me find myself, in a way. I became more confident, and I think that’s helped me ultimately control my powers.”  
Sirenna giggled. “Sex controls your powers?”  
“The confidence does,” Elsa said with a smile. “Confidence in me. The sex is just a means of affirming that. I like how it makes me feel, too. It makes me feel sexy, and in control, and powerful. I can blow men’s minds, just with my body. And that makes me feel so so good.”  
“I can imagine,” Sirenna said with a blush. “That’s...wow. I’m inspired. I have a beautiful woman at home, and I got her!”  
Elsa grinned. “We all have our preferences, Sirenna. You and I aren’t even all that different.” She paused for a moment, hoping she wasn’t going too far. “Anna is my lover, just as Eris is yours. The only difference is we enjoy casual sex.”  
Sirenna smiled. “That’s so sweet.” She let go of Elsa, releasing them from their hug.  
“I’m glad we had this talk,” Elsa said. “You needn’t be afraid of me, ever.”  
“I feel so stupid now,” Sienna said. “Of course you wouldn’t have...made me do that. Curse my friends.”  
“Don’t blame them,” Elsa replied. “They probably just don’t quite understand why I do this.”  
“They don’t,” the young woman said. She smiled weakly at Elsa and wiped away the last of her tears.  
“Well, I should be on my way,” the Queen said. “Anna will be waiting for me. Are you going to be okay?”  
“Oh, I’m fine,” Sirenna said happily. “Thank you, my Queen.”  
Elsa paused for a moment. “Please. Call me Elsa.”  
“Are...are you sure?”  
“Of course! I feel like you and I could become good friends. I’d like that.” She paused for a moment. “I don’t have many actual friends,” she admitted.  
“Very well then, Elsa,” Sirenna said, slightly awkwardly. Elsa smiled and stood. “I really should be on my way, now.”  
“I have to finish up in here too,” Sirenna replied, walking back to where she’d dropped the mop. Smiling at the Queen, she gave a little wave. “I’ll see you around, I suppose?”  
“I’m sure we will,” Elsa said. She gave one last smile, before turning around and leaving the barracks. She made her way to her room with a spring in her step, and she knew that Anna was waiting for her, along with–hopefully—at least two guards. She shivered with anticipation and excitement, eager to resume her duties as a royal slut.  
Sure enough, when Elsa entered her room, there Anna was. She was lying flat on the bed, her legs hooked around a guard’s lower back, who was pounding her into oblivion. Her head was having back off the side of the mattress, and she was clumsily servicing a second man with her mouth.  
“I’m back, my love,” Elsa announced. Anna’s eyes widened and she let the thick cock slip from her mouth. “E...Elsa,” she gasped. “Come...come get...fucked...hnnnngh...” Anna shuddered as she came, a rosy pink flush spreading across her chest as she moaned. Elsa disintegrated her ice dress in less than a second, and got on all fours on the bed, beside her squirming sister.  
A pair of rough hands grabbed Elsa’s hips, and a second later, he thrust inside. Elsa moaned as she was filled completely. This was one of her favourites to fuck. His cock was perfectly sized for her; big, but not big enough to potentially be painful.  
Anna and her guard paused for a moment, giving the princess enough time to shuffle down, so her head rested on the mattress. She smiled, and Elsa caught her in a passionate kiss. They parted, but no words were said yet. Elsa took Anna’s hand and gazed into her eyes as they were both fucked. A sharp slap stung Elsa’s ass, and her orgasm came ever closer. She rolled her hips as he bottomed out, letting out soft moans each time.  
“Ohhhh, fuck meeee....” Elsa gasped. The pleasure was exquisite, rippling through each fibre of her being. She leaned down and kissed Anna softly. As they began to make out, Elsa’s guard quickened his pace, slamming into her pussy with powerful strokes. She was done for. Her orgasm exploded inside her, sending out wave after wave of mind-shattering pleasure. Beneath her, Anna also came, parting the kiss to scream. Elsa’s guard gave a few more hard thrusts, before exploding inside his queen with a grunt. Elsa grinned as she felt his seed inside her, comfortable in the knowledge that neither she nor her sister could fall pregnant, as long as they both drank that disgusting tea. A scientist, back when their parents were still alive, had discovered that a certain wild herb, brewed into a tea, was a very effective contraceptive. Naturally, the sisters acquired stockpiles of the stuff when they began this lifestyle. So far, so good.  
Elsa whimpered as he pulled out, leaving her feeling oddly empty. She’d knew she’d recover soon enough, so she flipped over and sat on the bed, flashing the guard a big smile.  
“Wonderful as always,” she beamed. “You’re one of the best, you know that?”  
The guard beamed. “Thank you...my Queen,” he replied. Normally, the guards referred to the royals as their given names while they were having sex, but he used her title this time. He was genuinely proud.  
“You can come back anytime,” Elsa said enticingly. She cupped her full breasts, giving each a firm squeeze.  
“Count on it,” the guard replied, grinning ear to ear. He stepped back and began to get dressed. Elsa lay down on the bed and spread her arms out. She felt truly relaxed.  
Anna laughed. “Sure looks like you enjoyed yourself!”  
“Oh, how did we get so lucky?” Elsa said dreamily. She ran one hand lazily across her breast. Anna smiled and drew closer, snuggling into her. “We can fuck every day, but more importantly, I have you.” The sisters kissed softly for a moment. “I love you so much, Anna.”  
“I love you too, Els,” the princess replied warmly. “So...tomorrow, same again?”  
Elsa laughed. “Of course same again! God, Anna, I can’t get enough of it.”  
“Mmm, good.” Anna kissed Elsa again softly. “Let’s get some sleep, then. We’ll want to be well rested for tomorrow, won’t we?”  
Elsa giggled, already imagining what tomorrow would bring. She already had a firm idea, of course. She was going to be well used by the end of the day. Smiling contentedly, she snuggled closer to her sister. They had no blankets, but the room was warm and Elsa felt safe in her sister’s arms. Sex always made Elsa tired, and tonight was no exception. Her eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep, her dreams filled with thoughts of what was coming tomorrow. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just too fun to write. Hope y'all enjoy, this some prime /r/menwritingwomen crap.

Elsa jolted awake. Something was shaking her quite roughly. She panicked a little, but when she opened her eyes she could see that it was only Anna. She knelt on the quilt, very naked.  
“I have an idea,” she said abruptly.  
“Good morning to you too,” Elsa laughed. “What on Earth is going on?”  
Anna held up a handful of several long silk straps. “I want to tie you up and watch you get fucked. They’re already waiting outside,” she said with a sly grin.  
Elsa flushed. It wasn’t something she’d ever considered before, but now it the idea of it was incredibly hot. Plus, she hardly ever turned down sex.  
“What the hell are we waiting for?”  
Anna grinned and leapt off the bed. She ripped the covers away, revealing her nude sister. Elsa stretched out on the bed, squeezing her breasts.  
“Beautiful,” Anna said softly. She looped the silk around Elsa’s right ankle, then tied the other end to the nearest bedpost. Moving around to Elsa’s left, she repeated the process.  
“Okay with this so far, Elsa?”  
“I am,” she replied. She was admittedly a little nervous, but she knew it’d likely disappear when she got started. She felt like this every time she tried a new sex act, and it always worked out.  
“You should think of a safeword,” Anna said. She tied Elsa’s hands together above her head, but kept hold of the other end. She wasn’t helpless yet. “Rapunzel said she uses them when she does things like this. She can use it, and they’ll stop what they’re doing straight away.”  
“Good idea,” Elsa replied. “How about...’chrysanthemum’?”  
“Good one,” Anna replied. “Mine’s ‘strawberries’, by the way. Ready?”  
Elsa took a deep breath. “I am.” With that, Anna tied off the other end of the remaining silk strap to the top of the bed. Elsa couldn’t see how she’d done it, but her arms were definitely restrained. She was entirely at Anna’s mercy. She throbbed with excitement, the element of helplessness making her incredibly excited.  
“Come in,” Anna said loudly. The guards, having evidently been waiting outside, entered. There must’ve been at least twenty of them. Elsa quivered.  
The last man closed the door, and they all began to remove their clothes. Thankfully, they hadn’t worn their armour tonight, so there was space enough to keep twenty-odd sets of clothes out of the way.  
“The safeword’s chrysanthemum, everyone,” Anna said. “Now, Elsa, are you ready?”  
“I’ve been ready since I woke up!” Elsa said. “Now fuck me, all of you!”  
The men needed no further permission. Within seconds, Elsa’s mouth was full of cock. Moments later, she felt someone climb on top of her and thrust inside. She was in heaven. Her guard picked up a steady pace, not too fast, but not too slow. It was quick and efficient; Elsa could orgasm very quickly this way. She focused her attention on giving her blowjob, but it was hard to concentrate while being fucked. She could barely see Anna, who had straddled a guard on a chair and was watching the action over his shoulder.  
The man fucking her came first, and Elsa moaned in delight as she felt him pulse and throb inside her. He pulled out, but was quickly replaced by an even bigger cock.  
Elsa came. She writhed and bucked as much as the restraints would let her. Stars exploded in her vision, the reality of her helplessness making her come harder than she’d ever done. Seconds later, the cock in her mouth exploded, and she swallowed as best she could. He pulled out at the last second, allowing the final cumshot to land on her face.  
“Thank you for this, Anna,” she half-moaned to her sister. Anna it seems didn’t hear her, for she was in the throes of her own orgasm. Orgasm were all wonderful, but nothing beat the first one of the night. Within seconds, another cock filled her mouth. This one was longer, and Elsa had a little difficulty in taking it all in, but she managed eventually. The second guard—or was it the third now? —fucked her long and deep, with slow but powerful strokes. She liked a change of rhythm from time to time. She was in pure bliss. It didn’t take long for her to cum again, clamping down on the thick cock inside her. He gave one final laboured thrust, then pulled out and exploded over her body. Elsa squealed around the cock in her mouth as the hot cum landed on her breasts. There was a lot of it, and by the time he was done, most of her torso was covered. It felt so good. He was quickly replaced by another man, who wasted no time in thrusting deep inside his Queen. This one’s thrusts were hard and fast, each one hitting Elsa’s g-spot perfectly. She came again, almost as hard as the first time. The guard in her mouth finished almost at the same time, though he pulled out and deposited his load on Elsa’s face. She felt like such a whore, and she loved it. She swallowed the last few drops, and then took the next. This one was far easier to deepthroat; Elsa generally preferred average sized cocks for oral. Her nose pressed against his body as she took his whole length. The guard fucking her had swapped with another, who was trying his best to slide into her ass. She pulled away from the blowjob to speak.  
“Put a pillow under my hips,” she instructed. The guard nodded and complied. Moments later, Elsa’s eyes widened as her ass was taken. She was used to it, so she could take a cock with little trouble, as long as it wasn’t overly large to begin with. She loved anal; it was a wildly different sensation to regular sex, but it gave her such powerful orgasms. She’d been resistant to the concept at first, but a little of Anna’s loving guidance eased her concerns. Now, she couldn’t get enough.  
“Fuck me,” she growled at the guard in her ass. She returned her attention to the other, taking his cock back in her throat with ease. He groaned, and she knew he wouldn’t last long. Her breasts bounced with each rapid thrust, and soon she could feel her own orgasm building. A pair of rough hands grabbed her breasts, squeezing them firmly as he pounded.  
She was done for. Elsa moaned as she came, her body straining against the silk restraints. The guard gave a final few pumps before exploding in her ass. Elsa could feel him filling her up with his seed. His thrusts gradually slowed, and when he pulled out, he let the last few drops fall on Elsa’s stomach. The man in her mouth was still going strong, so she continued to service him. Nobody claimed her ass or pussy for a few moments, so she could really focus on him. But first, she had to do something. She pulled back, letting the cock slip from her mouth.  
“Could you untie me now, please?” Elsa said to nobody in particular. Her legs were beginning to cramp, and she’d like her hands free to handle a few more cocks. Two guards immediately stepped up and released her, letting her arms and legs move freely. She groaned as her muscles stretched, some of them protesting quite painfully. Once she’d recovered, she returned her attention to her blowjob. It was already incredibly slick with her saliva, so she had no trouble sliding it down her throat. She bobbed her head back and forth, alternating between deepthroating, and swirling her tongue around the head. It didn’t take long before he exploded in her mouth. She swallowed every drop, then beckoned another over. As he pushed his cock into her mouth, another man began to fuck her. A blissful wave of pleasure rippled through her body, casting a warm glow that lingered in her muscles. Off to the side, Anna was in the lap of another guard, gripping his back tightly as he pounded her. The two sisters continued to get fucked for most of the day. They took breaks every now and again to recuperate, to get water or a refill of the awful tasting contraceptive potion.  
Anna then had her turn being tied up on the bed, while the men took turns using her. Elsa watched from the sidelines, every so often dropping to her knees to suck cock. She had cleaned off earlier, only so she could continue to take loads on her body. As much as she loved it, it was important to clean off fairly often.  
“You like your Queen on her knees for you, don’t you?” she said seductively to the guard towering above her. His cock loomed over her face, and she licked her lips. With ease, she took the whole length, revelling in the feeling of it sliding down her throat. Anna’s cries of orgasm echoed in the high ceiling. Elsa paused for a moment to watch her sister writhe and strain against the silk straps. Her man continued to plow her relentlessly. She clutched her breasts and squeezed. Elsa’s gaze lingered; she loved watching Anna have sex. It was such a beautiful sight, and Elsa knew she’d have to fuck Anna herself before the day was over.  
Elsa returned her attention to her guard, but this time she beckoned him over to the bed. She sat on the mattress beside Anna, and pulled him closer. She guided his cock to her chest, and pushed her breasts together. The man grinned and began to thrust. On each stroke, Elsa licked the tip, and sometimes he’d pause to allow her to suck him. This wasn’t something Elsa did all too often, though she had no idea why. It was fun. His thick cock was hot against her chest, and the attention on her breasts was incredibly pleasurable. She pinched her nipples as he began to thrust again, and pressed her breasts tighter around his cock. He grunted and gripped her shoulder tightly, seconds later he erupted onto her face. Elsa grinned with delight as rope after rope of hot cum covered her face and chest. She sucked him dry, swallowing the last few spurts. Panting, the guard stepped away and collapsed in a nearby chair.  
“Was that good for you?” Elsa said, licking her lips. He nodded vaguely, barely able to catch his breath. Another guard stepped up, his hard cock swaying slightly as he walked. Elsa wasted no time in taking him in her mouth, and she was surprised when he came almost immediately.  
“Sorry,” he mumbled, embarrassed. Elsa giggled. “Nothing to worry about. Just come back for seconds later, hmm?” He smiled at her and relocated to the far side of the room. Behind her, Anna had been untied and was on all fours, getting fucked in her ass.  
“Enjoying yourself, Anna?”  
Anna only moaned, unable to string together a coherent sentence. Laughing, Elsa assumed Anna’s position, and though there wasn’t much room, she made do. She didn’t have to instruct anyone on what to do next. A pair of hands grabbed her hips, and a half second later she was getting fucked. She bit her lip as the all-too familiar pleasure grew. Elsa briefly wondered just how many times she’d been fucked. It was something she did almost every day, barring times she was sick, too busy, or simply not feeling up to it, though thankfully those days were few and far between. She spent her free time in the company of her guards and her sister, taking cock after cock in her pussy, ass, and mouth. Still, there were some times where she simply couldn’t believe the reality of her situation. She was a queen, and here she was, sharing herself with her guards. Her sister, as eager and slutty as herself, lay on the bed, eyes closed and lip bit as she gracefully took a pounding. The royalty of Arendelle, acting like a pair of whores. Elsa wouldn’t have it any other way.   
A guard then knelt before Elsa on the bed, and his cock quickly found its way to her mouth. Anna, similarly, was giving her own blowjob, though by the looks of things she could barely concentrate. Both women came at the same time; Elsa could hear Anna’s muffled moans as her own orgasm ripped through her body. The two women continued to suck and fuck the dwindling number of guards that had the stamina to remain, but eventually they were down to the last one, dutifully giving an exhausted Elsa a slow, gentle fuck. His thrusts were deep and powerful. Elsa’s eyes rolled back as wave after wave of exquisite pleasure rippled through her body. Anna merely looked on, covered in cum, gently rubbing her clit. Elsa moaned as she came, her back arching, pushing her breasts up into the air. Moments later, her pussy was filled with warm cum as he finished, his cock pushing as he shot his seed inside her. He then pulled out and directed the final shots onto Elsa’s tits. She smiled as it hit her skin, covering her already well-covered chest.  
“Fuck,” the guard grunted, slumping down onto the bed. He panted harder, his gaze never leaving his Queen. “I gotta be the luckiest guy in the world.”  
“That was perfect,” Elsa said quietly, a soft smile on her face. “What a wonderful way to end the night. I feel so...spent.”  
The guard finally sat up and went for his clothes. He was panting heavily, seemingly as worn out as Elsa herself. “I don’t think I have it in me for another round,” he said apologetically.  
“No problem,” Elsa laughed. “There’s always another time.”  
“I’m glad to hear it,” he said with a grin. He grabbed his weapon and opened the door. He took one last look at the nude, cum covered Elsa on the bed, then left. As the door closed, Elsa sat up. Anna came over and kissed her deeply.  
“Oh my God, Elsa,” she said, sitting in the Queen’s lap. “Did that actually just happen?”  
“We’ve done that lots of times before.”  
“Yeah, but never tied up. That was so fucking hot!”  
Elsa smiled, remembering the feeling of total vulnerability as she was fucked. She would definitely have to try that again. She gave Anna a gentle slap on her behind, and her sister got up. Together, they went into the bathroom to clean off. Elsa was more covered than Anna, probably because she spent a significant amount of time taking loads on her body. Anna took most of hers inside.  
“What was your favourite part?” the redhead asked.  
“Getting tied up,” Elsa replied. “It was...incredible. Though, I have to say I really enjoyed using my mouth tonight. Blowjobs are...a lot of fun. Especially when they finish on my chest.”  
“You’re such a cumslut,” Anna said with a big grin, “and I love it.”  
“I love it too,” Elsa replied, wiping the last bit of cum from her breasts. “I suppose I have a bit of an oral fixation. Plus, the feeling when he finishes in my mouth is just...mmmm.” She shivered slightly. “I could spend all day doing it.”  
“Next time?”  
“Next time,” Elsa confirmed. “Of course, I’ll also want to be getting fucked the whole time too. So...business as usual, I suppose.”  
Anna laughed and drew Elsa into a hug. Their breasts pressed together softly, and Elsa ran her hands down Anna’s slender back. They kissed tenderly, and Anna’s hands quickly found her sister’s breasts. It didn’t take long for the sisters to make their way back to the messy bed. The sheets and blankets were tangled together as a result of the night’s activities. Their intent was to make love again, but as soon as Anna’s head hit the pillow, she was out like a light. Elsa smiled. She could do with some rest herself. She drew the covers up over her shoulders and snuggled close to her sister. She gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

“Until tomorrow, my love.”


End file.
